


Ice Cream Dream

by heartsdesire456



Series: Joyous Occasion [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Cravings, Embarrassment, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus starts having pregnancy cravings.</p><p>... Magic and pregnancy cravings isn't a great combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel of sorts to Joy. 
> 
> There will probably be at least one more little fic included in this series just because it's too freaking funny!

Ever since he’d been at the stage where he was just starting to show, Magnus’s magic had started behaving weirdly. Usually it was just strange little things, such as his usually blue-tinged magic turning colors, or him snapping his fingers to summon his own clothes and accidentally summoning one of Alec’s shirts, but it was when he was about halfway in that things started to get a little bit weirder.

~

Isabelle wanted to buy some things for the party Magnus was having as a one-last-hurrah before the baby came, so of course, she asked Magnus to come with her. He was used to casting a glamour over his figure now that he was visibly pregnant and also visibly male, so it was no bother to go out with her. When they met Isabelle hugged him so she could sneak a hand out to rub his belly in greeting. “Did you miss your tía?” she cooed, making Magnus snort.

“I’m pretty sure the people walking past think you’re my aunt now,” he joked, then hooked his arm through hers, so they could head into the store. “Ah, how I’m going to miss all the glittery, half-naked people,” he said as soon as he passed the first mannequin in a skimpy outfit. “Never thought there would be a day I hang up my party-throwing hat.”

“Oh it won’t last,” Isabelle joked. “Once you have the baby and it’s old enough you can get a babysitter, you’ll be back to your parties at the club,” she consoled.

Magnus smiled fondly. “Probably. Or, more likely, Alexander will use the baby as an excuse to skip out on my parties. He hates crowds.”

Isabelle snorted. “Alec hates music. And people. And _fun_ ,” she stressed. “About the only things he doesn’t hate are you and our family.”

Magnus smiled fondly. “Isn’t he just the best.” He sighed, shaking his head. “You Nephilim. Making me sappy.” He felt a jab in his belly and rubbed at his little bump. “Yes, they also gave me you, don’t get so defensive,” he tutted and Isabelle laughed at him talking to his belly like the baby was joining into the conversation.

“You look so cute when you do that,” she said, making him roll his eyes.

“I look cute always- oh hey, that skirt looks like cotton candy,” he said, pointing to a skirt hanging on the wall. It was pink and puffy and Isabelle laughed at his distraction.

… at least she did until the skirt suddenly, without warning, flashed purple and _actually turned into cotton candy_.

Magnus squeaked in alarm, snapping his fingers to return it to it’s normal state again while Isabelle looked around hurriedly to make sure nobody saw. “Magnus, what the hell?” she hissed, tugging him around a corner so they would escape notice.

“I don’t know!” he said suddenly. “I just saw the skirt and thought of cotton candy and poof!”

Isabelle eyed him with a teasing grin. “Are you having pregnancy cravings?” she asked and Magnus stilled, eyes wide.

He thought about sweet, puffy cotton candy melting in his mouth the moment before the skirt turned into cotton candy. “Oh crap,” he muttered, and Isabelle just laughed out loud, tugging him towards the back of the store.

“Oh my God I can’t _wait_ to tell Alec about this one!” she said and Magnus groaned, pouting at her.

~

The problem was, it _didn’t stop_ happening. When it happened at home it wasn’t so bad, and nobody besides Isabelle had seen it yet, but when it started happening in public things got a bit embarrassing.

At Magnus’s party, Magnus was dancing with a seriously gorgeous vampire with the best orange earrings he’d ever seen when suddenly they reminded him of carrots, man he wanted carrots, and all of a sudden, every drink within fifty feet of him had a carrot sticking out of it. 

“Oh shit,” he said, stopping dancing to look around them, and the vampire laughed, trailing a hand down his arm.

“Awww, poor Magnus Bane.” She shook her head, looking at his middle. “Thank God I’m undead,” she said and he scoffed, putting a hand on his belly, his bump barely even noticeable with the loose, flowy top he was wearing.

“Oh please, a little embarrassment is worth it,” he said, just as he sensed someone looking at him and turned right into Alec’s arm as it went around him. “Oh hey, Alexander.”

Alec held up his glass which was adorned with a carrot. “I figured I should come see if this is your doing or some weird faerie magic,” he said and Magnus blushed but gave him a smile anyways.

“Sorry, Darling,” he said, then, after a moment’s hesitation, reached out and plucked the carrot from Alec’s glass. He shook off the booze as best he could and then bit into the carrot, moaning at the satisfying crunch. “Oh man, that’s so good.” He offered the carrot to Alec, who barely managed to not laugh as he shook his head, smiling down at him.

“No thanks,” he said, and Magnus shrugged, leaning into Alec’s chest as he waved the carrot at the vampire girl as she winked and left to go dance somewhere else. Alec placed his glass on the tray of a passing waiter and then curled both his arms around Magnus, hands resting on his belly in a way that made Magnus’s insides grow all warm. Magnus winked at Alec as he started swaying, making Alec half-assed dance with him while he ate his carrot. Alec sighed dramatically, kissing his temple. “You think you’re so cute,” he teased.

Magnus huffed as he chewed. “Please, I know I am,” he said and Alec shook his head in amusement. 

“Think you could de-carrot everybody’s drinks?” Alec asked, and Magnus looked around at people trying to work out what to do with their new carrots. He snorted and raised his free hand to snap his fingers, turning all the carrots into ice-cubes. “Where did you summon them from anyways?”

Magnus groaned. “Alexander, you goody two shoes,” he said, then snapped his fingers again. “There, money in the register at the grocers I summoned them from,” he said, turning in Alec’s arms to drape the hand not still holding his carrot around Alec’s neck. “It’s your fault anyways,” he said and Alec smiled a soft, affectionate little smile as he tugged Magnus all the way into his arms, Magnus’s belly pressed against him firmly.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, and Magnus nodded, crunching another bite off the carrot.

“It’s your baby that’s making me like this,” he said as he chewed, earning a scrunch-nosed look of disgust from Alec.

“Oh you were like this long before I met you,” Alec said, then grinned and stroked his hand over Magnus’s back affectionately. He leaned forward kissing his jaw sweetly, trailing the kisses up to his earlobe. “But it is my fault you’re summoning carrots, so I’ll make sure nobody laughs at you for being weird.”

Magnus hummed flirtatiously, turning to kissed Alec’s cheek, then the corner of his mouth. “My hero,” he purred, winking dramatically when he pulled back to meet Alec’s eyes, making Alec snort and break, laughing at Magnus openly. Magnus smiled wider, because Alec smiling and laughing was _so beautiful_. Magnus shook his head, sighing. “How did I get so lucky?” he asked Alec, who raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

“So lucky with what?”

Magnus leaned in and pecked Alec’s lips. “You.”

Alec’s smile grew more private and he leaned in, kissing Magnus for real, only pulling away when the rest of Magnus’s carrot hit him on the side of the head when he wrapped his arms around Alec. “I’m the lucky one,” he said, then rubbed Magnus’s belly affectionately. “Alright, you go dance some more. I know you, and if you keep this up, we’re gonna skip out early and go home and you’ll regret it later.”

Magnus scoffed. “Like I’d ever regret getting my hands on you,” he said, winking. “But yeah, okay. Last party for a while, may as well dance the night away!” he said, slapping Alec on the ass as he kissed his cheek then spun around, dancing his way into the crowd, blowing Alec one last kiss before slipping into the sea of dancers, still munching on what was left of his carrot.

~

Alec couldn’t help but fight a smile as he followed Magnus while he walked around the apartment, crying hysterically over literally everything. _Everything_. Magnus getting emotional for no reason was the newest symptom of his pregnancy, and as much as it should either worry or annoy Alec, he couldn’t help but find it positively endearing. 

“And look at the cactus, Alexander!” Magnus sobbed, thrusting the potted plant out for him to look at. “It’s so lonely now! I’m a horrible plant-parent! I _killed it_!” he sobbed, looking at the over-watered snake plant on the windowsill beside the cactus. “It’s just a lonely cactus now without any friends and he should be living in the desert or something but I put him in a pot and stuck him with only one friend and no other cactuses and now he’s sad!” He sniffled weakly, placing the cactus back on the sill. “I should send him to Texas where he can have more cacti friends and lots of ribs to eat-“ Magnus stopped crying suddenly, eyes wide. “Oh man, _ribs_ ,” he practically moaned, only to stop abruptly and blush, glancing towards his office with a sheepish look on his face.

Alec gave him a suspicious look. “Magnus.” Magnus turned big, wide, overly-innocent eyes on him and Alec sighed. “Did you summon ribs to your office?”

Magnus ducked his head, holding his hand up with his fingers about an inch apart. “Just a little bit.”

“Magnus you can’t ‘kind of’ summon things, either you did or you didn’t,” Alec said, and Magnus gave him that innocent look once again and Alec rolled his eyes. “I know, I know, it’s my fault you’re like this,” he said and Magnus smiled suddenly.

“See? You’re learning!” He stepped into Alec’s arms, hugging him briefly before tugging away. “Oh man, I wonder what flavor I got! I really hope it’s smoky, not sweet,” he said, rushing towards his office excitedly.

Alec just rubbed a hand over his face, heading to get his phone so he could google the nearest barbecue restaurant to anonymously send money to cover Magnus’s pregnancy cravings.

~

Pregnancy had done a lot to make sex a lot different in their relationship. For one thing, Magnus had never been so open with how bad he wanted Alec before he got pregnant. He had spent so much of their relationship being incredibly considerate and patient while Alec wasn’t really ready for sex, and even after they did start sleeping together, Magnus almost never initiated sex until they got to the point where they were talking about moving in and got more comfortable with each other as partners, not just as two people dating. 

At seven months pregnant, however, Magnus couldn’t seem to control how badly he wanted Alec any better than he could his magic. It wasn’t unusual for Alec to get through the door and immediately have an armful of horny pregnant warlock trying to ‘help him with his gear’ and drag him into a shared shower. About the only time Magnus didn’t try to sweet-talk Alec out of his pants and into bed was when Alec was tired from missions or training and Magnus, in all his nesting glory, became a mother-hen. Alec found it adorable how Magnus could go from horny to hovering like a light-switch, shoving Alec into bed to care for him rather than try and get some.

Most of the rest of the time, though, Magnus was almost constantly ready to go. Sometimes Alec found it amusing, sometimes it was a little tiring, but sometimes he was totally onboard with Magnus’s boosted libido. Alec had perfected the role of passive top in bed since Magnus’s pregnancy had progressed to the point where Magnus couldn’t really top anymore but still got the desire to be the one in charge. Alec couldn’t really complain much about that. At all. Why would anybody complain about that, he wondered.

Magnus looked _hot_ on top of Alec, riding him like nothing could ever matter as much as Alec inside of him and under him. Alec wasn’t one to be even slightly turned off by Magnus’s pregnancy, so he couldn’t help but shudder at the way Magnus arched and tossed his head back as he bounced on Alec’s lap. “Magnus,” Alec moaned, leaning forward to suck at his collarbone since it was _right there_ in front of him. He grabbed Magnus’s ass, squeezing, and Magnus whined, nails digging into Alec’s shoulders.

“Alexander!” he gasped. He shoved at Alec, grinning down at Alec when he let out a ‘huff’ upon landing flat on his back, Magnus leaning forward to lay as much as he could with his belly, moaning hoarsely when Alec planted his feet on the bed and used the leverage to fuck him. Magnus sat back up, eyes shut and mouth hanging open as he planted his hands on Alec’s abs to balance as he fucked himself down onto Alec’s cock. “Oh, ooh Alexander.”

Alec closed his eyes, mouth hanging open as Magnus rode him. It was so good. Magnus made the most beautiful sounds of pleasure and Alec was still learning all of them. He settled his hands on Magnus’s thighs, holding onto him as he relaxed and enjoyed every sensation of Magnus riding him.

He did not, however, enjoy the _sudden sensation of ice coldness on his bare fucking chest_. “AHHH!” he shouted, jolting up, which made whatever the hell was freezing his nipples off slide down his abdomen. It was only because of his Shadowhunter reflexes that he didn’t end up throwing his pregnant boyfriend halfway across the room when he shot up that fast.

“ALEC-“

“What the fuck?!” Alec cried, as he pushed Magnus off his lap so that he fell onto the bed with a huff. He grabbed at his chest, and it was only then that he realized what the hell was oozing down his body.

Magnus seemed to realize what had happened about the same time Alec looked up at him with a slack-jawed stare. Magnus flushed. “Alec, I’m so sorry, oh my god-“

“Really, Magnus? While I was _inside of you_?!” he asked, looking down at the still-freezing but slowly melting ice cream sliding down his body. “Seriously. During sex.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and the mess disappeared, but Magnus’s flushed cheeks didn’t fade. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said quickly. He slid further away, pulling his knees under his body as he didn’t meet Alec’s eyes. “I didn’t even mean to, you know that, I just- I’ve been thinking about ice cream ever since dinner, but I wanted to have sex with you instead, but I guess I-“ He trailed off, putting his hands over his face. “Oh God, I’m officially going insane. This is it. This is the weirdest thing I’ve ever done.” He groaned, flopping onto the covers, curling up in a ball on his side. “Please just leave me and pretend you never knew me, because I’m definitely not going to be able to look you in the eyes ever again,” he muttered and Alec couldn’t help it.

He laughed. He snorted and let out an ugly, honking laugh that startled Magnus into peeking out at him. Alec rolled onto his knees, crawling down the bed to lay on his belly beside Magnus. “Magnus, it’s okay.” He prized his hands away from his face and grinned. “You’re so totally weird, but it really is okay.”

Magnus pouted. “I summoned vanilla ice cream onto the chest of the naked, super-hot guy who was _fucking me_!” He sighed heavily. “This baby is making me insane.”

Alec grinned teasingly. “It really is,” he said, curling his hand around Magnus’s hand. “It’s also _hilarious_ ,” he said and Magnus rolled his eyes. “No really,” Alec snickered. “I’m not usually one to ever talk about my sex life, but I’m definitely telling Izzy about that-“

“ _Aleeeeeeeec_ ,” Magnus whined, pouting up at him. “Why are you so mean to me?”

“Hey,” Alec argued, laughing. “Who just summoned _ice cold dairy products_ onto my body in the middle of sex? If anybody is mean, it’s definitely the one who literally poured ice on a pretty good found of sex.”

Magnus grumbled. “Yeah, well, now I’m hungry _and_ didn’t get to come,” he said, and Alec shook his head fondly.

Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus’s forehead. “Let’s go get you something to eat.” He pushed up onto his knees and grinned. “Sorry to say, any desire for sex I had sorta went out the window.”

“Yeah, me too,” Magnus said, rolling onto his back to rest a hand on his belly. “Baby, you’re making me crazy.”

Alec leaned over and pressed a kiss to Magnus’s bump. “We love you, though.” He pressed his cheek to Magnus’s bump and smiled when he saw the blinding smile on Magnus’s face. “Don’t we, Daddy?”

Magnus ruffled his hair with a loving smile. “Yes we do, Papa.” He sat up and Alec knelt to meet him in a sweet, loving kiss before Magnus pulled back. “Alright, I’m going to go eat some damn ice cream because even my shame isn’t enough to overcome this craving. I swear to God, I thought pregnancy cravings were a myth.”

Alec snorted, shaking his head. “Yeah well, I thought pregnant men weren’t real either, but look at us now.”

Magnus stood up, hand on his belly with a smile. “Look at us now,” he agreed.


End file.
